Harry, I Love You
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Ginny is writing a poem about Harry with all her feelings and all his adventures (hence, SPOILERS of every book), but will someone find out?


A/N: I didn't write Harry Potter OBVIOUSLY, and nothing in Harry Potter is mine. I just wrote this little poem and the short little scene after it.  
  
Harry, I Love You  
  
by Ginny Weasley  
  
Fifth Year Student  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
You were on the platform when I saw you,  
  
Looking around without a clue,  
  
Probably wondering what to do,  
  
And that's when I surely knew...  
  
I waited a year before I saw you again,  
  
Sitting and waiting till then,  
  
Staying up in my room until ten,  
  
Thinking about the moment when...  
  
Suddenly, you were there with me,  
  
A skinny boy, such an oddity,  
  
Free from your Uncle and so happy,  
  
Eating Mum's biscuits and tea...  
  
You stole Dad's car, drove to school,  
  
Everyone there thought you were so cool,  
  
Walking around, breaking every rule,  
  
Eventually swimming in the prefect's pool...  
  
You figured it out, found Slytherin's lair,  
  
Came after me, showing that you care,  
  
The arm of your robes: a fang and a tear,  
  
Ink on your clothes, blood in your hair...  
  
You rescued me, saved my life,  
  
Showed your cool through panic and strife,  
  
Pulling from the hat Gryffindor's knife,  
  
Someday I hope to be your wife...  
  
Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire,  
  
A champion for most to admire,  
  
Some of them thought that you were a liar,  
  
Thinking that you wanted to be called "sire"...  
  
But after the dragon, everyone saw,  
  
You flew past the monster's tail and jaw,  
  
You got the egg with little a flaw,  
  
You beat everyone, the contest stripped raw...  
  
And within the lake, you used gillyweed,  
  
We all heard the song you didn't heed,  
  
But aside from the flaw was your wonderful deed,  
  
Saving the girl and staying in lead...  
  
And then the maze on that fateful day,  
  
You made me cry in a different way,  
  
Out on the grass with the cup you lay,  
  
Clutching Cedric, just wanting to stay...  
  
And only just then, you started to hear,  
  
The thoughts of Voldemort all last year,  
  
And though people hate, although they all leer,  
  
You listened not, you shed not a tear...  
  
When you saw Sirius, you wanted to fly,  
  
To go to the place, go through the sky,  
  
In the Brain Room, in there we all lie,  
  
While you stand and watch as Sirius die...  
  
I'm sorry Harry, sorry to tell,  
  
That Sirius died, Sirius fell,  
  
He passed away there, wishing you well,  
  
Don't fight for him back, don't stand there and yell...  
  
I love you Harry, and though you have lost,  
  
Someone here loves you, I've turned and I've tossed,  
  
And through all your fame, you've paid a great cost,  
  
You'll find some warmth, through all the frost...  
  
You'll defeat Voldemort, I know that you will,  
  
Even though he wishes you nothing but ill,  
  
You should only wait, just wait until,  
  
With me at your side, Voldemort you'll kill.  
  
Ginny finished writing her poem. She was surprised at how well it turned out, but she was always good with expressing feelings on paper. It was why she had avoided Howlers from her Mum in the past. Her parents couldn't help but send a basket of cookies to school every time she wrote.  
  
Ginny smiled. The common room was getting cooler as the fire extinguished, so she pulled on her Weasley sweater and read over her poem. But just when she got her eyes over the neck of her sweatshirt, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting up from their chairs.  
  
Ginny pulled her sweater on the rest of the way, raced to hide the parchment with her poem on it, but it was too late, the trio was walking purposefully over to her...  
  
Ginny had just hidden the parchment before the table. It was out of sight, but had she been to obvious?  
  
Ron was about to say something, a grin playing on his face, when Hermione kicked him hard on the shin. Harry laughed.  
  
Ginny loved Harry's laugh.  
  
"Hey, Gin, what were you doing? You looked like you were daydreaming as you wrote...sleepwriting or something..." Ron said questioningly.  
  
"It's nothing. Keep your freckled nose out of it," Ginny said too quickly.  
  
"Yeesh, don't get all worked up about it or I might just...accio parchment!"  
  
Ginny screamed and threw herself on top of Ron, fighting for the parchment.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione cast. Ron went completely rigid, and Hermione pulled Ginny off of him. Then, Hermione took her poem. Her eyes flew across the page very quickly, and then she handed it back to Ginny.  
  
Hermione already knows, Ginny thought. Ginny had told her about her continued feelings for Harry just after Micheal Corner had broken up with her.  
  
Hermione handed Ginny the poem, shrugging, and Harry, looking curious, asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron's just a nosy git, getting into Ginny's written work," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione was making the poem sound as if it were homework, Ginny thought. Well, that was good. Harry wouldn't be curious.  
  
Although Hermione had saved the day, Ginny had a wild urge to give the poem to Harry, to chant the words to him, to laugh and hug him. She resisted the insane urge and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, kicking Ron. "Maybe he'll learn not to cheat now."  
  
Ginny grinned at Hermione, and Hermione gave a shadow of a wink back. Harry took no notice.  
  
Hermione gave Ron the power of his legs again, and when he stood up, he put his hand through his hair and walked away. Hermione and Harry turned to follow suit.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shouted as they were halfway across the common room.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione turned, intrigued.  
  
"You'll defeat Voldemort. I know that you will."  
  
Slightly surprised, Harry gave a fraction of a smile and went up to his dormitory.  
  
A/N: SORRY FOR ALL THE FLUFF!!! 


End file.
